


30岁以后还是处男的话，会拥有每天早起穿越5min的能力

by NSIW



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: *黑泽优一X安达清*30岁以后还是处男的话，会拥有每天早起穿越5min的能力设定：根据都市传说，如果30岁以后还是处男的话，就可能会拥有超能力。而安达清所获得的超能力，就是每日起床的后的5分钟，会在自己的人生轨迹上随便穿越到一个点5分钟。穿越之后，不论是过去的时间点还是未来的时间点，安达作为穿越人都看不到任何和时间有关的信息，只能凭借大概的穿着和自己经历的事情，判断大约是在什么时候。It is said that if you are still a virgin in your 30, then you are likely to get the power to travel through the times for 5 mins every morning.This is what happened to Adachi, when he woke up at his 30 birthday. He found himself in his wedding and the other person in the alter seemed to be a male as well.What is happening???
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑泽优一/安达清
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

正文

（一）

10月1日

今天是安达清29岁的364天，和每一个上班日比起来并没有什么不同。安达打着哈欠走在路上，其实就连他自己都没有感受到即将要步入30岁有什么不同。没有什么盛大的party，甚至连假期都没有，不过，这也可能就是每个社畜所面对的生活。

坐在工位上的安达还是有点昏昏沉沉，身体虽然是起来了，但是心情却被留在了被窝里面。尤其是逐渐入秋的被窝，似乎带着魔力吸引着安达的心情，和他的一小揪头发。不过这些，都不一定是安达必须要知道的事情了。

浦部前辈又开始了他的日常搭讪，那没有什么营养的话，问着安达是不是明天就要30岁了。

“如果30岁还是处男，会变成魔法使的哦~“前辈的语气听起来就不怎么靠谱的样子，搞得安达也不知道怎么接上这样的话。

到了30岁还是处男，这个设定放在安达清身上似乎就没有什么违和感。安达自己总结的自己，透明，没有什么存在感。像他这样的人，30岁还是处男，虽不说多么的常见，但是还是很有可能的。不像是他们公司的Ace——黑泽优一。

黑泽优一，真的是各个方面都很优秀的一个男人，作为同期。安达对他的评价就是，他们之间，似乎除了性别相同，就没有什么相似的地方了。这个闪耀的男人，工作能力是真的强，入职七年，五年的销售冠军真的不是一般人可以达到的水平。就连同事，对他也是称赞连连，黑泽的处事方式，能恰到好处地让周围人都感到社交上的舒适。这样的男人——好耀眼。更不要说，黑泽本身就长得一表人才。

说着说着，被安达内心os的人就出现在了安达的面前，似乎是女同事在拜托他看看电脑的问题。在路过安达的时候，黑泽一如既往地笑了笑，对安达说道：“辛苦了”。

“嗯”

10月2日

过了十二点，只收到了妈妈和柘植的问候短信。安达合上了新买的漫画番，原来时间都过了十二点了，赶紧睡吧，明天还要上班的。

而变故，就发生在安达第二天起床，睁开眼睛的一瞬间。

没有像往常一样，看到自己暖色系房子的样子。

安达的四周被白炽灯光包围，自己的妈妈不知道为什么也出现在自己的身边。拉着自己的双手，目光温柔地看着自己：“清，结婚后要多多回家看看。妈妈很高兴看到你最终找到自己的幸福。”说着还慈祥的摸了摸自己的脑袋。

留下安达一个人，怀疑是不是自己的梦根本没来的及睡醒。然后他就在被各式各样的人祝福着，自己的笑容仿佛也僵硬到脸疼的地步，但是安达却发现自己停不下来微笑。

在一阵蒙圈中，安达看到柘植朝自己走来：“时间差不多了，你俩说好要一起走到婚礼中间的。他马上就要来了。”

婚礼难道不是应该安达作为新郎在中央等待自己的新娘走过来吗？刚刚柘植为什么说的是他？？？？

这一系列疑问，在另一个穿着熨烫妥帖的同款黑西装的人出现的时候，有了一点点答案的影子。但是安达没有来得及看到他的脸，他只看到了，自己的结婚对象，那个让自己笑得面肌僵硬的人，是个男的。

然后，安达在一脸蒙圈的震惊中，再次回到了他熟悉的床上。

所以，恭喜30岁了，安达清。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

之后的一整天，安达都有点入坠梦中的感觉。搞不清早上的婚礼片段，到底是自己的幻想，还是一个太过真实的梦境。

大概是自己日有所思夜有所梦？？安达想不出原因，大概是因为自己在生日前一天默默想过，‘要是直到有谁真的喜欢我就好了。’这样的话，所以才会有结婚的场景出现在真实的梦境中吗？？？但是即使是这样，为什么梦中的婚礼对象是一位男性，却是活了30岁，虽然没谈过恋爱但是喜欢清纯女孩子的安达所无法理解的。

所以，在第二天，突然穿越回大学时代的时候安达虽然震惊，但是还是比第一天要好一些。之后的一周，每天早上都在重复相同的事情，安达似乎也很快适应了这样的变化。甚至通过穿越时候的微小细节回忆，找到了自己在大约三年前大扫除时忘记放到哪里的饭团手机支架。安达甚至发现，醒来之后，只要不把两个眼睛完全睁开，甚至不会触发穿越条件这样的细节隐藏属性。

本来也想过，要不要用手机的录像功能，录一下自己醒来的那五分钟。但是又害怕真的看到什么不该看的东西，结果一个星期过去了却迟迟没有行动。反正除了第一次似乎走到了自己没有经历过的场景，之后的一个星期，都是在自己已经度过的无聊人生中来回横跳。既然没有影响到别人，放宽几天也是没有关系的。安达这么安慰到自己。

除了每天要早起来应对穿越所带来的不便。

安达清30岁后的一周，人生并没有什么改变。

\---

10月8日

已经习惯了醒来的古古怪怪的安达，今天再次发现，原来让人吃惊的事情，是可以被无限刷新的。

活了30年，却也能把起床睁开眼活的像是在开盲盒。安达自己都觉得这样的事情，大概可以上都市异闻录了。

早起的闹钟又响了起来，安达闭着眼睛在黑暗中习惯地关了闹钟后，有神吸了一口气。准备睁开眼睛，迎接今天的盲盒。

睁眼不是自己的小屋，也不是自己熟悉或者记忆中任何出现过的地方。大概是开到限量款的未来盲盒了，安达自顾自地打趣到。

这个房间看上去，就能体现主人的良好习惯，间接照明，还有植物。安达还是有些好奇地继续环绕整个房间，并在自己的脑海里面搜寻自己究竟认识怎样的人会把房间装修成这样。自己的样子，还穿着丝质的睡衣，柔软又舒服，看来他和房子的主人应该很熟了。

转身看向桌子上的台历，不出所料还是模糊一片的样子。经历过几次这样的事情，安达大概就明白了，所有有关于时间显示的东西，电脑电视手机日历等等，甚至包括一些能辨别日期的重大新闻事件，在穿越的安达眼中都是一片模糊的。大概这就是穿越时间的修正性，本来就错乱的时空，如果被知道了具体的时间，就会爆发更大的灾难。安达想到自己看过的一些漫画，默默地打了一个颤。

而打量房间的新鲜感并没有持续很久，就被转眼而来的震惊所取代了。

因为安达眼睁睁地看着公司的王牌销售，黑泽优一从洗手间走了出来。带着不同于公司的更温暖的笑容，朝安达走过来。而安达只能勉强维持住自己的表情，不要让自己大声地喊出来。

“安达，我前几天买了最新的漫画番，今晚我们就一起来看吧。”黑泽说着，从书架上拿出了三本漫画，“对了，我还买了限量款的吃的，两份。”

接着，黑泽就在安达主机完全死机的情况下，靠着安达在沙发上坐了下来。

‘太近了！！’安达心想，‘糟糕糟糕糟糕’。脑子里面的问号，大概可以装满整个太平洋。而黑泽则用一种安达从没想过的温和的眼神看着他，晃了晃手中的书，像个求表扬的孩子。

“安达的头发又翘起来了，真可爱。”全然没有注意到快要被煮开的安达，黑泽笑着拿手摸了摸安达脑袋后面的呆毛。

安达一脸宕机的样子，不知道为什么成功的让眼前这个商业精英成功地笑了出来。“安达是想起来什么了吗？这么可爱，我能靠近一些吗？”  
可以了，安达清在此刻宣布，自己的cpu根本不是死机了，而是彻底熔断了。眼看着黑泽认真地盯着自己，他们本就坐的很近，可以说是紧挨着对方。还要，怎么靠近？？？？？

下一秒，黑泽的行动似乎给了安达答案，放在沙发背上的手，大有想要把安达拥入怀中的感觉。而此刻，安达的脑内似乎连警报都没有了。如果你能在此刻进入安达清的内心，大概会觉得，一片空白也不过如此吧。

直到黑泽的动作被运动手环的警报声地打断，两人才回过神。其实，那仅仅是一声不大不小的‘滴’。

“黑泽，你的心跳……”安达看了一眼手环上的字说到

【警告：您的心率在未进行运动的时候已经达到120次/分】

然后，安达回到了现实。

\---

安达曾经偷偷感慨过，那个幸运的女孩能够成为黑泽的恋人。而现在，上帝似乎给他开了一个后门，明目张胆地告诉安达，他可能就是那个幸运的人。

到了公司，前一部电梯刚刚上去。仍处于深度震惊的安达还是呆呆地站在电梯口，不过也好，这样看上去，也像是因为早上没有睡醒而精神不济。

“早上好。”旁边突然传来黑泽，笑着的声音。

即使眼前就是让安达大脑罢工的人，此时的安达也不得不承认。

‘好耀眼’

公司的电梯还是一如既往的拥挤，黑泽站在他的身后不知道在想什么。今早五分钟关于黑泽短短的记忆，在安达的脑海中来回播放。因为内容太过于震惊，所以安达到现在都没有发现，在这段穿越中的自己，心情其实是平和快乐的。

有人在中途下了电梯，身后的黑泽因为被推搡而挤到了自己身上。

“没事吧？对不起。”黑泽很快对他说到。

“没事。”安达小声回应着。

后知后觉的才发现两人的姿势有些暧昧，黑泽撑在他头顶的手，像是个巨大的笼子，将自己笼在了他的怀中。明明不是拥抱，却近似一个拥抱。

黑泽低头和他确认的样子，有着和记忆里面一样的，一闪而过的慌张。

‘滴’

被黑泽半拥在电铁里面的安达，听到了那一声熟悉的，来自黑子运动手环的报警音。

\----

安达今早过得格外的惊心动魄，但是工作才不管眼前的人是否在小鹿乱撞。安达又应承下了浦部前部的工作，没办法，谁让安达知道今天是他的结婚纪念日。这个男人很早前，就询问过安达的参考意见，看看送什么礼物会让女人开心。也是那个时候，才意外得知，安达还是一个纯情的处男。

公司的人都走的差不多了，安达还在奋战。只是眼前的工作，一点都不像可以昨晚的样子。丧气的安达揉了揉自己的头发，就听见旁边的声音。

“辛苦了，安达。喝咖啡吗？”不知道怎么了，安达现在仅仅凭借声音，就知道身后的人一定是黑泽。转身看着他的时候，不免地又想起今早脸红心跳的穿越。于是，反应就慢了半拍。

而黑泽看他没有反应，就笑着解释到“这是后辈买多的，分你。”说着把手中的咖啡更像前递了一下。安达则慌慌张张地从回忆中清醒，连忙接住了那瓶咖啡。他们手指相触的一瞬间，让安达想到了早上穿越的回忆，那个时候，安达也是愣愣地从黑泽手中接过了最新的漫画。而现实中黑泽的手，和穿越是的一样，温暖又骨节分明。像是被烫到的安达飞快地抽回手，假装自己的心思全部在工作上。

“谢……谢谢……”安达侧着身说到。

谁想到黑泽则快速地凑了上来，看起了他的工作内容。“这里的话，整理五年的数据会更好一些。我来帮你吧！”

\---

等他们从公司出来，已经很晚了。黑泽不由分说地给他提供了细致的帮助，如果不是黑泽，那今晚安达觉得自己甚至不用考虑回家了。

不过，要不说黑泽是他们的王牌销售，做什么都很有条理的样子。

“为什么这样看着我？”黑泽笑着问安达。现在的他们已经完成了工作，正在等着下行的电梯。

“只是觉得黑泽你真的很厉害。”安达诚恳地回复。像是被什么话取悦到一样，黑泽瞬间笑得更加明显了。

“怎么突然这样夸我？“

“没有只是觉得你既年轻，又让人信任，还很能干。“安达一股脑地把自己心中的黑泽说了出来。全盘托出后，才发现现在在自己面前的黑泽，早已经换下来办公室内公式化的笑容。而现在笑着的黑泽，则无线地趋近去今早的黑泽，那个因为他而笑得肆意到甚至有些陌生的黑泽。

突然之间，安达有点不知道在电梯内要如何面对黑泽了。

沉浸在自己的思绪中太久，就是黑泽和他说的话，安达几乎都没有怎么听到。知道刚出办公室门，被秋夜冻到打喷嚏。安达才发现黑泽一直在和自己说着什么，但是那都不重要了。听到安达打喷嚏的声音，黑泽的表情一下子严肃了起来。拿出了自己包中的围巾，不由分说地给安达围了起来。

黑泽手上的动作小心翼翼，但是嘴里的问候却没停下来，“安达要怎么，回家，这么晚了，还有车么？“

这才想起来，下班前看时间已经十点半，最后一班车已经错过了。

“没有了。”安达小声说道，“但是我可以去网咖凑合一下。”越说声音越小，甚至连头都无法抬起。因为现在的安达，太害怕自己抬起头，就能看到黑泽认真给他系围巾的表情。也太害怕这样的黑泽，会和他自己妄想中的穿越，越来越重合。

“那怎么行，你去网咖我会担心的。就去我家吧，我家就在附近。”这条没有十米的围巾，却被黑泽精心围了好久。等安达再次反应过来，自己已经被黑泽带着，到了自己的公寓楼前。

安达抬头看了看高耸的公寓楼，这里面的一个房间，有可能就是安达今早才刚刚见到过的房间。而另一个男主角，则笑着在台阶上看着他。


	3. Chapter 3

(三)

其实，在进入黑泽家的大门之前，安达都有过一丝浅浅的幻想。那就是自己每天早上的五分钟穿越时间都是假的，那些近乎玄幻的五分钟说到底总归是自己的梦境。

但是这样小小的想法，在进入黑泽的家之后，就彻底地被无情打破了。房间的布局和安达今早在穿越的时候看到的一模一样，原来这一切都不是梦境。传说中最离谱的事情，在安达身上真实地发生了。30岁以后的处男，安达成为了一名具有穿越能力的魔法使。

间接照明，绿色植物。这些东西无一不在像安达说明，自己今早看到的房间，确实是黑泽的家。如果仅仅是梦境，怎么可能会知道对方家里的布局。

和穿越中不同的自己，这次的安达并没有了四处打量的好奇。甚至有些畏畏缩缩地坐在沙发上，尽力想把自己缩到最小。余光中所有的陈设，都让安达想到，今天早上笑着想要更要更加亲近自己的黑泽。

接着，安达在桌子下面，看到了藏着的三本漫画番。正准备拿出来的时候，却被后来的黑泽抢先了。“不好意思，让你看到这些东西。”说着还将那些书都收起来，而放回的地方，正是今早安达看到黑泽拿出新的漫画番的那一层书架。

应该感到害怕的，自己的能力似乎告诉自己一件很天大的事情。但是却脱口而出了另一句话：“我也喜欢看这个漫画。“ 黑泽脸上大概和他一样都有些惊讶吧，没想到他们，在层层不同之下，还有着相同的爱好。

当黑泽拿出那件质感熟悉的丝质睡衣的时候，安达的世界再次崩塌了。心里百分百清楚这件衣服多么合自己的的身子，但是却也没有想到黑泽居然是在很早之前就买了这身衣服的。隐隐约约，安达感觉自己好像触碰到了什么未被发觉的真相，但是却又没有什么头绪。

\----

10月9日

因为昨晚的事情，一向很快入睡的安达却开始辗转反侧。虽然隔壁黑泽也是一样，但是这些也都是后话了。不过，感谢一晚上没有睡好的安达，早早的醒来，反而提前了今日的日常穿越时间，同时也避免了自己的暴露。

说句实话，今天的穿越，在睁开眼睛的一瞬间，安达差点以为自己已经失去了穿越的能力。因为睁开眼睛的瞬间，自己还是在黑泽家的客厅，坐在餐桌上，看样子他们似乎正准备一起吃早餐。要不是安达清晰地记得自己没有从地铺上爬起来到餐桌的记忆，要不是客厅的沙发早已经回归原位。安达都有点怀疑，这样平静的早上，和今天没有什么出入。

直到黑泽笑着问他怎么不吃，安达才反应过来，自己似乎已经愣神了一段时间了。浑浑噩噩地夹起了一块玉子烧，甜的。

“超好吃！”安达的眼睛都亮了起来。

而黑泽更是笑得连眼睛都看不到了：“都吃过那么多次了，怎么还和第一次吃到的反应一样？”

语气中的宠溺，让安达不由得脸红了。“就是很好吃嘛。”安达小声抗议到。理论上，这才是安达第一次吃到黑泽做的早饭，只是按照另一个当事人的时间线，这样的场景可能发生过不止一次。时间又露出了一个马脚，安静地等着魔法使去发现。

吃饭吃着吃着，安达的眼神就开始乱飘。直到看到桌子边，用夹子认真夹起的一些草稿。安达能看出来那是自己画画的草稿，因为有署名的习惯。但是看样子，应该是废弃的草稿，或者是突然来了灵感在什么随便的地方画出的寥寥几笔的草稿。却被认真的夹住，放在黑泽的家里。

“这是我的草稿？”安达指了指自己发现的东西。顺手拿过来看了看，里面有自己记得的画，也有没有什么印象的。

“嗯，觉得很可爱，我就收藏了起来。”黑泽说的认真的仿佛这些话都是博物馆的藏画。

“啊啊啊，这种没有什么营养的东西，丢掉就好了。”说着安达有些羞涩地想卷起那些画稿。却被黑泽一把拿了过去了。

“那就太可惜了！”

伴随着黑泽语气的感叹号，安达回到了现实中。

\---

因为距离起床还有一段时间，安达开始躺在床上闭目养神。直到听到了黑泽来做早饭的声音，才慢慢地睁开眼睛。

“早啊” “早”

“玉子烧想要甜的还是咸的？” 黑泽虽然是疑问的语气，但是手已经放在了糖罐子里面。想起了刚刚玉子烧的口感，安达想了想回复道：“甜的。”

黑泽的早饭做得又快又好，不多时候，两个人就已经坐在了餐桌前，准备共享早饭了。安达犹豫着夹起了一块玉子烧放入口中。和刚刚穿越时吃到的味道一样，“果然超级好吃！比饭店里面的都棒！”安达说到。

如果说每天看到黑泽的笑容能有个甜份总度的话，那么从昨天晚上到现在，安达的血槽基本要被清空，血糖基本已经升到最高了。

“你太夸张了。”记忆中黑泽的笑和此时又开始重合。“只是果然是怎么回事？”

咦？ 总不能说自己吃过黑泽的早饭吧？安达愁苦地挠了挠头，“就是和我想象的一样，黑泽做的早饭，和我想象的一样好吃。”

“怎么，你想象过我给你做早饭吗？”黑泽明明是在笑着的，为什么会那么有攻击性。安达对于这样的问题，直接蒙圈。是不是还不如直接承认，我吃过你做的食物。

心里似乎有只小鹿，在到处乱跑。为了转移话题，安达岔开道：“黑泽早上的早餐好丰盛，不像我都是便利店搞定。”

“那，安达以后，可以多来我家吃早餐啊。”黑泽的话说的滴水不漏。却让安达差点呛死在了黑泽家的餐厅。

安达清，卒。死因：被同期做的玉子烧噎到。享年：30岁零10天。

接下来的整个早晨，安达都有种自己是不是直接穿越到了另一个时空还没回来的感觉。黑泽不仅仅帮他整理了带歪的领带，还在他说要把围巾洗好了还给黑泽的时候一把冲过来拿走了围巾。

嘴上说着：“不用麻烦了。”但是那样的表情和语气，莫名的和心中的那个黑泽又重合了。

【太可惜了】


	4. Chapter 4

(四)

10月12日

距离在黑泽家夜宿，已经过去了4天了。并不是安达在掐着指头过日子，而是之后的穿越，一天比一天精彩。有的时候，安达甚至想问问心里的小鹿，是不是也快要罹患糖尿病了。穿越里面的黑泽和现实一样耀眼，但是安达总是很难找到他们两个的联系。除了偶尔几个某名重合的表情，一切都让安达觉得，不太真实。

‘黑泽这样的人，究竟怎么会喜欢上我的？’这句话，安达已经问过自己无数次了。和自己心中的那条小鹿大眼瞪大眼，却始终没能自己分析出个所以然来。但是，可能是因为心里因素的作用，当安达真的开始小心翼翼地留意黑泽的时候，他发现黑泽真的在他身上，投入了似乎比别人多的目光。就连昨天不小心在办公室摔跤，也能看到距离较远的黑泽，起身查看的清醒。

今天，还会梦到和黑泽什么样的场景呢？安达自己问着自己。看吧，习惯就是很可怕的事情。短短几天，就已经默认，如果是未来的盲盒，那安达总会和黑泽相关的，不是吗？

做好准备睁开眼睛的安达，发现自己和黑泽一起并排坐在母亲的轿车后面。窗外是家乡熟悉的风景，看来他和黑泽一起坐火车回家，然后妈妈开车从火车站接他们回家的场景。安达的家是个海边的小镇，在夏天会刮着舒服的风。

“清，要和黑泽君下车沿着这条路走回家吗？这一路风景很好，也让黑泽看看你长大的地方。我就先开车回家，准备给你们的午饭”开车的母亲在前面温柔地说道。

“阿姨，没事的。我们一起回家吧，我带了太多的礼物回来，总不能麻烦您搬回家。”黑泽笑着回复。

而母亲似乎很坚定的样子，“没关系的，家里还有清他爸爸。从这里走回家也就二三十分钟的样子，夏天的海边，刚好是一年最好看的样子。”

很久没在夏天回过家的安达，目光也被窗外的海边所吸引了。甚至在黑泽和母亲说话的时候，也没把自己的目光从远处转移过来。黑泽看到这个样子的安达，想了一想，也就拉着安达下了车。

走在海边的安达，深呼吸了几口夏日海边的气息。这让已经处于深秋的安达甚是想念。就在自己还在欣赏着海边的景色的时候，突然一个怀抱将自己轻轻地拦住。然后一个亲吻落在了安达的耳后。

“诶诶诶诶诶，干嘛突然这样靠过来！还要亲这种奇奇怪怪的地方！”安达慌张的小模样被黑泽尽收眼底。又来了，心里的那只小鹿，蹦跶得如此欢脱就像冬日河面上得傻狍子。

“安达的身上，好香啊。”

被调戏的安达，再次绝望的睁开了双眼。

\----

上次和黑泽一起整理的资料被部长表扬了，还拉着安达一起对黑泽表达了谢意。更过分的是，还顺便给安达布置了更多的工作。不出所料的话，今晚又要加班了。

白天的事情还在安达的脑子里面风暴着，不过那夏天的海风似乎缓解了一些焦躁。就在安达做好又一次加班准备的时候，黑泽又出现了，还带着给他的厚厚的资料。

“诶，这是？”安达不安时候喜欢到处乱跑的手下意识地开始摸起来了自己的头发。

“这是今天部长叫你准备的资料，安达。我这里刚好有之前我准备过的数据，分享给你的话，你也不用加班到太晚。”黑泽说话的语气太过真诚了，让安达真心觉得自己无法拒绝别人这样的好意。

“但是……”但是，总感觉自己不能接受太多来自黑泽的好意。即使穿越到了未来，安达还是觉得这一切都不太合理，像黑泽这样的人，可能天生就和他没有什么关系。

“只是作为同期之间的相互帮助，安达就收下吧。”黑泽抿着嘴角微笑着坚持着。

“同期吗？”安达似有似无地重复着这句话。

“嗯，同期。”黑泽的笑，如何尺子张量出来的标准，但是缺少了点什么。这不是安达习惯的黑泽，尽管成为魔法使的时间不长， 尽管他只看到过十个指头数的过来。但是他已经真实地能够分辨出来，那些是黑泽和他在一起时候的笑容，那些是他在社交场合伪装出来的笑容。这也是安达迟迟不能打穿越中的黑泽和现实对上号的原因，在他的穿越中，黑泽总是笑着的，就好像种了头奖的，那种隔着十米都让人觉得他心情很好的微笑。而不是现在，即使在笑容中都带着社交疏离的感觉。

黑泽脸上的表情，和他有一次穿越时候一模一样，在他的穿越中，大部分时间，黑泽和他在一起都是笑眯眯的。除了有一次，他们似乎因为什么事情产生了分歧，黑泽想要安达去参加什么设计大赛，但是安达说像我这样的人就算了把。黑泽很认真的说，安达不要没有自信，你很棒，我也可以帮助你。

等安达去回想的时候，就发现黑泽实际上总是在想着如何可以默默地帮到他。在现实中，是默默帮他，而在穿越后的时光，则是更加直白的支持。

文档递到安达的手上，黑泽就转身推门走了。留下安达一个人在办公室，困在想象中。在另一个人时间线，他们是在一起的，黑泽可以肆无忌惮地说出，我来帮你吧的话。在他们还没有在一起之前呢，即使无法用理由说出口自己想帮助安达的心，黑泽从边边角角透露出来想要关心安达的心情，确实没有变的。

如果是这样的话。

安达不能让黑泽的每一次付出，都变成默默无闻。

下定决心的安达，立马跑向了电梯间。在电梯还没有关上之时，扒开了电梯。

“我们，要不，一起去吃个饭吗？“

意料之外的，黑泽并没有马上进行反应。‘所以我穿越的都是假象吗？？？或者其实是平行世界的设定，这个世界的黑泽，确实只是那我当作同期？？？？？？怎么办，好尴尬！！！’

此时的电梯，就像听到了安达内心的召唤，突然一下子关了起来。被夹到的安达，总算是分走了内心的那一点点尴尬。

看着急忙赶出来的黑泽，安达慌不择言：“那要是你今天有别的安排就算了！”

“没有的！”黑泽的回复甚至比他更为慌张，“没有的，今晚一晚都没有什么别的安排。”说着还露出了一个巨大的微笑。这个微笑，和安达记忆中的黑泽，开始有了那么一点相似。

安达，加油吧。安达心里默默给自己打气着。

\---

只是情况，却不像他们任何一个人预料的那样。六角的突然出现，本来带来的是一个好消息，他签成功了第一笔单。但是事情也是从哪个时候开始急转直下，部长邀请剩下在办公室的人一起吃饭。本来两人的晚饭，却变成了公司的聚餐，安达不知道自己的心里是庆幸多一点，还是遗憾多一点。

和同事一起吃饭，就意味着客套且无聊的交际，也就意味着——

一些可有可无的游戏——【国王游戏】

安达不知道这些人为什么会对这么古老的游戏有如此打的兴趣，但是反应过来的时候，已经是他听到女同事开心的声音：“3号和6号，Kiss！！“

这样的闹腾本来是和安达没有任何关系的，如果不是安达自己就是六号的话。

“黑泽，你手上是3号！”一个声音说到。

而另一个声音更加过分的加了进来：“安达，你是6号啊！”

3号和6号，Kiss。本来已经被忘记的差不多了，今早的记忆，有一股脑涌回了安达心里。黑泽那停顿在他耳后的吻。瞬间安达整个人都呆住了，那只小鹿是吃了什么才能蹦得如此之高。

周围人起哄的声音就没有断过，黑泽善意的推脱到最后都没有换来大家的同意。说着想快点结束的黑泽，主动转过身来，打算开始这个亲吻。

‘这是我的初吻’这是安达唯一能想到的事情。各种感情，让他紧张的闭上了眼睛。

只是直到最后，安达也没有等到那个亲吻。相反的，那是停靠在额头的，最浅尝辄止的一个心跳。

“怎么只亲吻额头啊，耍赖！”周围人抱怨道。

黑泽也只是笑着说自己要接电话。出现了，就是这个笑容，就是这个和安达记忆中，完全不相干的笑容，带着只有安达能看的懂的苦涩。而在转身的一瞬间，黑泽甚至连这样的笑容都保持不下去了。安达把这一切都看在了眼里，突然，心里有一个声音出现了，就再也停不下来了。

‘黑泽，可能是真的喜欢我。’

而安达，即使现在还摸不清自己的内心。但是他却不想让一个真心珍惜他的人，露出那样的表情。想了一想之后，安达拿了一瓶矿泉水，就打算去找黑泽。

\---

在天台的黑泽，撑着栏杆面向东京塔。不知道为什么，安达却觉得这样的光线，让光彩照人的商业精英，也显得有些落寞。

“黑泽，你还好吗？”安达上前问道。

“嗯，还好，就是喝得有点多了。”黑泽的笑容还是有点勉强，但是却能看出来在努力对着安达展现最好的状态。

安达在把水递给黑泽后，两人都陷入了沉默之中。黑泽总是在默默地帮助安达，无论是在未来的彩蛋中还是在过去的日子中，不被点出还好，现在安达发现了以后，很多细节都藏不住了。这样想要默默帮助安达的黑泽，总是让安达觉得温暖。如果可以的话，他也不想让黑泽露出难过的表情。

又想到今早耳后的亲吻，虽然那并不是严格意义上的一吻，但是安达发现自己并不讨厌这样的亲密。而身体，在安达能反应过来之前，先做出了自己的判断。

“我刚刚只是有些紧张，刚刚……刚刚是我得初吻……“

“诶？“

“不要嘲笑我！“

“我没有嘲笑安达的意思。”

“我，我只是很紧张，但是我并不讨厌黑泽的亲吻……”

某种意义上，安达是成功了的。黑泽脸上受伤的表情消失了，转而的一种安达没见过的深邃。“你知道你在说什么吗？”黑泽的声音传来了。

“嗯…”安达不太知道怎样回答这个问题。但是之后黑泽的行动，让安达连思考的空间都没有了。黑泽向安达缓缓地靠了过来，过于震惊的安达早已经不知道黑泽什么时候已经扔掉了自己带来的水。等他在反应过来，黑泽的两只手，一只放在他的颈后，一只正缓慢婆娑着自己的下巴。

看着眼前这个放打版本的黑泽，安达心中的小鹿终于不蹦了，他心中的小鹿已经心肌梗死了。

\---

10月13日

第二天，睁开眼睛后，安达虽然在自己家醒来，但是旁边还有黑泽的身影。看样子他们刚刚吃完早饭。黑泽一脸坏笑地打开了自己的手机，里面赫然是一张偷拍自己睡觉的照片。

“啊啊啊啊啊，删掉删掉。”这么羞耻的照片，和昨天天台羞涩的回忆加起来，差点让安达直接蒸发。

“就不！”听听看，这哪里是一位商界精英应该说出来的话。安达突然想念之前克制的黑泽了。

紧接着一阵打闹，让体力本就差一些的安达迅速败下阵来。四分钟后，安达气喘吁吁——主要是被气得——地坐在了床边，瞪着自己的鹿眼看着黑泽。

而黑泽也同他一同坐下，笑着看着安达。“今天是感恩节，想要谢谢安达。”

“谢我，做什么。”失败的人还是有些愤愤不平。

“我本来想让我们的关系就是同期，我暗恋你了这么久，本来没有期待。但是那天玩国王游戏的你却告诉我不讨厌我的亲吻，我就想一点点来，让你喜欢我一些。所以谢谢你，安达，给了我接近你的机会。”

\----

‘感谢六角，如果不是他，昨天晚上，我和黑泽可能就要……“

回到现实的安达，一边回忆着穿越的记忆，一边回忆着昨晚，到最后却也只能绝望地睁大眼睛看着自己的天花板。

等等，黑泽是说，他是从昨晚开始，就打算追求我了吗？

那么今天？？？

诶诶诶诶诶诶？？？！！！

\---


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

10月26日

即使走在和藤崎一起去为公司购置零食的路上，安达心中都是今天早上穿越时候的场景。他们好像在一起，庆祝一件什么值得让人高兴的事情。

黑泽的眼睛笑得亮亮的：“感谢我的安达，这次能成功真的少不了你的帮忙。”

躲了黑泽两周的安达暗暗想到，像我这样的人，又能帮到黑泽什么呢？

就在安达还在出神的时候，藤崎小姐似乎被两个流氓纠缠住了。安达从来不喜欢替人出头的场面，但是确实也没有办法放任藤崎小姐被这样的小混混欺负。虽然很纠结，甚至有点害怕。但是安达还是冲出去了，做了他认为对的事情。即便如此，确实是有些强人所难了。安达瑟瑟缩缩的言语，显然没有让小混混提起任何道歉的兴趣。相反的，他自己可能就是下一个要被收拾的人了。

就在小混混准备出手的关头，安达又感觉到了一个熟悉的拥抱。黑泽从背后出现，一把抓住了小混混企图打过来的拳头，化解了这场危机。还细心地帮助安达，整了整他刚刚因为被推搡所以乱掉的头发。

看着黑泽和藤崎边走边聊天的样子，安达的心里也说不好自己是怎么想的。

但是，为什么，在黑泽靠上来的时候，安达会觉得【又】感觉到了熟悉的拥抱呢？

\----

等回到公司，安达才发现自己的手在刚刚摔倒的过程中擦伤了。黑泽不由分说地要帮助安达清理伤口，那认真的样子，好像手上是什么重要的工作一样。

看着黑泽认认真真的样子，安达在心里偷偷想到。‘他一定想不到，这两周，有很多天早晨的那五分钟，我们都在一起吧？’

想着穿越中各种生活的细节，甚至跨越了四季，仔细分辨，安达甚至可以肯定，也跨越了不少的年份。但是黑泽看着他的眼神是一样，想要帮他分担困难的心情是一样的，想要尽可能帮助他表情，担心的表情都是认真的。

奇怪，明明是第一次在现实中，看到黑泽不加掩饰的关心。但是这样的黑泽，却又好像出现过千百次。

为了这样为他着想的黑泽，安达突然开始反省自己突如其来的逃避。不管怎样，他都欠黑泽一句话：“谢谢你，不管是为了刚刚帮我，还是包扎伤口的事情。”

担心的表情终于在黑泽的脸上化解了一点点，取而代之一种发自内心的微笑。

“太客气了。”

总是在帮助自己的黑泽，还有今天早上感谢自己的帮助的黑泽。说不定，安达真的有机会，能帮助到这样的黑泽呢？

\---

转机就发生在下午，来商业洽谈的桥本社长的怒火几乎吸引了营业一部和二部所有的眼光。那个看上去温和的中年男子，不知道为什么这次会发这么打的火。

如果放在以往，安达是绝对不会挺身而出的。但是今天，看着黑泽接待桥本社长时，因为被迁怒而无法继续洽谈的窘迫。不知道为什么，安达想试着帮帮黑泽。

可是该怎么帮呢？

安达垫了垫脚，看着那边发生了什么样的情况，同时女同事也从他身边路过，端着要去给桥本部长的茶水。看着桥本部长面前空空如也的桌子和只有茶水的盘子，安达像突然想到什么似的一把拦住了女同事。

“等等，我来吧！”安达说到。

“可是？……”

安达坚定地拿过了盘子，对着藤崎小姐说到：“咱们买回来的零食里面，还有蒙布朗吗？”

蒙布朗？可能所有人都没有想到蒙布朗居然是解决难题的答案。

吃到蒙布朗的桥本社长，瞬间开心的像个孩子。之前怒发冲冠的样子已经不见了，转而对黑泽称赞有佳：“黑泽真的很贴心，能和你对接，我对以后的工作很放心了！”

这场风波就这么过去了，感谢蒙布朗，还有我们的小天使。

‘现在黑泽他们应该已经去送桥本社长了吧。’在复印机前复印资料的安达笑着想到。

果然，他似乎听到了背后的脚步声，比平时都要急切。

“谢谢你，安达。”是黑泽的声音，“桥本社长笑着走了，是说，你是如何知道桥本社长想要吃蒙布朗的？”

安达的心情，似乎被黑泽的笑容感染得更加开心了。“之前听部长提到过一次，蒙布朗是桥本社长的迷信，吃了才会销量好的。”

“这样啊，”黑泽又开始眯着眼睛笑啦，“为了感谢你，下次，我请你吃饭吧？”

“不用了，太客气了。”能真的帮助到黑泽，安达的心情也是开心的。

“呐，谢谢啦。”黑泽笑着走了。

‘谢谢啦’安达在心里重复着这句话，他现在的心情，可能比刚刚完成任务的黑泽还要开心。如果可以的话，甚至想钻进复印机里，好好的自己开心一下。

能帮到黑泽，真的太好了。

\-----

十月份的天气，已经开始有些善变了。

下班时就下起了细细的小雨，安达抬头看着飘散下来的雨滴。正准备快步跑入雨中的时候，六角追了出来。说起六角，这个孩子意外的直率，是那种可以直接说出前辈的游戏很无聊的那种直率。在公司，虽然六角跟着黑泽，也把黑泽当作榜样。但是六角也曾明确地表示过，他也很佩服安达前辈的细心和认真，那么直率的表达，一度让安达也很是害羞。

“安达前辈，我们一起打伞去车站吧！”

“不用了，不麻烦你了。”

“这怎么能算麻烦呢？”

如果今晚能在现在结束，其实也是不错呢，回过头来的安达想到。只是两个人一转身，就看到黑泽和一个漂亮的女生在说话，似乎是那个女孩和现在的男朋友吵架了，想去黑泽家借住一个晚上。黑泽虽然有所抱怨，但是最终还是认同了女生的撒娇。

“那是黑泽前辈的女朋友吧，”六角说到。根本没有注意到旁边安达的神情。“我之前也见过他们在一起呢。果然啊，俊男美女在一起，真的很登对。”

“这样啊，那我先走了。”安达的话说的干脆，根本没有给六角任何反应的机会。

等到安达回过神来，他自己已经走在了十月的雨中。

心中烦乱的，堪比眼前的雨丝。

‘我到底，在心烦些什么？’

\---

10月27日

因为昨晚淋雨的缘故，安达的早上，实际上是混混沉沉的。

一睁眼，安达似乎穿越到了未来某一天晚上。这次还是在黑泽的家里，只是，家里除了他似乎没有任何人。明明时间已经是晚上，之前的安达却只在客厅开了一盏小小的灯，看着楼外的灯火。安达从来不会在穿越中产生任何不属于现在时间点的感情，但是这一次，他却能前列的感觉到对于黑泽的想念，如果不是自己本来的感觉，那就是在这个时间线上自己的心情了。是什么样浓烈的感情，通过时间，传达到了现在安达的身上。为什么黑泽会不在家，只留下自己一个人。所以，最后，他们还是分开了吗？

而因为穿越的时间线限制，安达根本看不到自己手机上一片看模糊之下，是来自黑泽的LINE信息。 清，我去出差了，一共三天，我会争取早点回来的。

今天上班的路上格外难熬，头痛的简直像是假面骑士在脑袋里面公然斗殴。

‘黑泽的前女友真的漂亮啊。果然能和黑泽般配的人，就是这样吧。’安达想到。‘如果这样的话，我们的关系，就还是保留在同期同事这样吧。也省得后来的麻烦。’

这样不是很好吗？

只是，为什么我会如此烦躁呢？

\---

安达大概喝完了自己一年分的运动饮料，好累啊。一下班就想回家，安达收拾好了自己的小书包准备离开。

只是在门口的时候，被刚刚回公司的黑泽发现。“安达好啊，前段时间说是要请你吃饭……”话还没说完，脸上的表情就已经从开心，转为了担心，“安达，是身体不舒服吗？”

“我得先走了。”安达回复到。心里和身体，真的说不上来哪个更累。

就在安达走到楼下的时候，黑泽也跟着追了出来。

“安达！”黑泽叫他的声音从背后传来，“我送你回家吧，你身体不舒服吗？”观察了一下安达的反应，黑泽继续说到，“你在这里等着，我去叫车来。”

富有行动力的黑泽，一转身就被安达之后的话叫住了，“不行了，我自己回家。”

“中途晕倒了怎么办，不要勉强自己啊。”

“我没有在勉强自己！”话刚说完，黑泽和安达都愣一下。安达已经想不起来，自己究竟有多久没有用生气的语调和任何同事说话了。或者说，他从来没有用这样的语气，和任何同事说过话。

“你在气什么啊？”连黑泽也发现了事情不对。

“我没生气，”安达说的话其实自己都不太相信。“真的，我没事的。”

说着就像转身离开，但是透支了一天的身体，在这一刻，彻底背叛了安达的意志。安达只感觉眼前一黑，就向着后方不小心跌倒了。

等再次反应过来，安达已经被黑泽的怀抱稳稳地接住了。甚至，还被黑泽一个公主抱抱了起来，“这样看起来，根本不像没事的样子。”

被塞进出租车的时候，安达还是想把自己团成一团，尽量减少和黑泽的接触。只是没有想到，车门被从另一边打开了，黑泽的前女友也不由分说地上了车。

“我给你打电话，你又不接，只能来这里堵你了。优一，我还要再在你家住一晚上！”那位漂亮的女士边坐下边说。

黑泽的表情只剩下无奈。“姐，你不要随便做安排啊。“ 姐，只是姐姐吗？安达在所有话中一下子找到了重点，但是那边隔着他的对话还在继续。“安达还在生病，你不要胡闹。”

“咦，安达，抱歉。”姐姐看着安达说到，“不过话说回来，安达你是一个人住吗？”安达还没反应过来的点了点头。

“那这样的话，黑泽先去安达家借住吧，刚好照顾安达！”

“诶？”  
“诶？”

\---

于是，结局就演变成了，安达和黑泽，一起回到了自己的小房子中。身后的黑泽还在因为姐姐的乱入而道歉，但是现在的安达，因为感冒的关系，已经顾不得黑泽在说什么了。

“哈秋！”一个猛烈的喷嚏，换了身后更为着急的黑泽。

“安达，你怎么了，快躺下……”疾步过来的黑泽，却被安达放在地上的书包绊倒了。这一绊倒不要紧，带着床前的安达，一起栽进了安达的被窝。

这是一个很微妙的姿势，黑泽一开始还想撑住自己，但是却因为渐渐松懈的力气，而完完整整地把自己嵌入了安达的身体里。

这到底算不算他们的第一次亲密接触，安达在心里问自己。自己穿越的自己又跳入脑海中，一会是黑泽笑着问他能不能继续靠近，一会是黑泽熟练地从背后抱住他，一会儿又是他们打闹的场景，一会儿又转换他们坐在一起看漫画的样子。就好像嫌安达现在的脑子不够乱一样，这些错综的记忆，也要上来搅和一通。

“黑泽……”安达的话，似乎把两个人都叫回了现实。黑泽看着他的眼神，他是在某个记忆中见过了，所以才会内心如此的忐忑不安。

“你发烧了，我去拿体温计。”黑泽说着离开了床铺。

心里想象的忐忑不安并没有出现，‘黑泽，他真的是个好人。’安达心里想到。

在安达之后模糊的记忆中，黑泽就这样，在床边照顾了生病的他整整一个晚上。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

10月28日

一晚上都睡得不太安生的安达，在今天早上，还是不负众望地穿越了。

而穿越的场景，一度让安达以为，自己的烧是不是还没退下去。要不怎么会遇到如此让人脸红心跳的场景。

眼前的黑泽还是那么帅气，没错。但是他们所处的地方，就显得不那么轻松了。安达清楚的感知到，自己和黑泽正躺在一个大床上。可能是自己先醒了，对面的黑泽却显得还沉浸在早上的睡意朦胧中。

安达想逃开，但是却发现自己被黑泽一手揽在了怀里。就在安达觉得自己全身都要僵直的时候，黑泽似乎开始清醒了起来。

“早啊。”还闭着眼睛的黑泽朦朦噔噔的问候。而过于僵硬的安达也给不出什么反应。

下一秒，黑泽就熟练的凑了过了。用嘴唇亲亲碰了一下安达的，就像是在正常不过的早安吻。

【我们一定是在一起一段时间了，黑泽都不征求我的意见直接亲我了。】

这是穿越回来的安达，脑内空白的唯一声音。

从穿越中回来之后，安达差点从床上一个弹跳起来。却发现黑泽并不在家，五分钟之后，黑泽开门回来了。原来是给他买东西了。

“早啊。”和记忆中的一样。

却让安达只想更深的钻进被窝。

早餐依旧是黑泽做的，依旧那么好吃。唯一的插曲，就是在黑泽说，他今晚会回家住的时候，安达不知道怎么的，脱口而出黑泽可以在家里，想住多久住多久。大概原因，可能是因为今早的哪个怀抱，对于生病初愈的人来说，太过温暖。甚至在还没有想好自己清晨的超能力该如何瞒天过海，就已经先一步做出来决定。

要怪也只能怪黑泽脸上的表情，安达已经偷偷见过无数次了，那对于自己的小心翼翼和千回百转的期待。现在的黑泽，可能他自己都不知道，眼前的安达，比他自己想象的，还要了解他。

‘大概是需要偷偷设置一个早半个小时的震动闹钟，或者要不早上起来闭着眼睛摸索到厕所再睁开眼睛算了。’安达在心中应对到。

只是下一秒，安达就有点后悔了。这黑泽的笑容，怕是太得意忘形了吧。

\---

即使发出了同居的邀请，安达本身还是有些害怕的。今天的黑泽，终于和穿越时候遇到的黑泽越来越重合了。只要目光相对，黑泽都会给自己颧骨升天的微笑，闪的安达差点以为他要去给牙膏代言。开心的太过于明目张胆。

如果说有一个成语叫做乐极生悲，那一定是给黑泽准备的。

就在下班之前，六角冲到了两个正准备结伴回家的前辈身边。“前辈的关系真好，我看今天是你们两个一起来公司的！”

黑泽如果知道自己接下来的炫耀，会为自己招来什么的话，那他一定会在第一时间闭嘴：“是的，我们感情不错，最近我就借住在安达家。”

\---

结果就是这样了，当三个人一起在家里煮火锅的时候，黑泽如果真的能穿越，一定会想尽办法让两个小时前的自己闭嘴。六角居然觉得这是很好玩的同事之夜，非要吵着加入。也不知道安达是怎么想的，居然也答应了。

安达是好，对谁都很好。会体恤身边的每一个人，会认真对待身边每一件事情，似乎一直都是这个样子的。但是安达对于他来说，确实最特殊的存在。这样的心情，不知道安达能不能理解。

晚上睡觉的时候，黑泽和六角在床下打着地铺。让人睡不着的，不止是身边的六角。更有搅乱他心思的安达。

‘安达对我来说，是特别的。’

在灯光中看着安达睡颜的黑泽想到。‘即使有那么多次，告诉自己，我只要做一个同期同事就好了。但是却控制不想要靠近安达的欲望。安达比我想象的，还要善解人意，还要温柔。’那么多想法，在黑泽的心中来回盘旋。看惯了量产恭维，却对安达这一颗笨拙紧张的心格外心动。

就这么想着，好想头一次的，打破他们之间的壁垒，好想摸一摸安达现在的睡脸。

但是却在真正摸到安达之前，被他那句：“……好耀眼……”打断了。

突然回过神来的黑泽，愣在了床边。

这一晚上，黑泽优一，做出了一个决定。

10月29日

安达很久没有穿越回自己上学的时代了，这次突然回来，竟然如此的违和。自己穿着黄色的条纹衫，听着楼上的女生讨论着自己。

“安达君从来没有谈过恋爱呢。”

“是吗？好沉重啊。”

这就是安达的高中，没有什么值得一提的。甚至连一些可以有的小小心动，都因为听到女生的想法后而放弃了。

就这样，到了现在，还是没有恋爱经历。

\----

等安达再次醒来的时候，六角的闹钟能掀翻了天，但是却叫不醒六角本人。而黑泽，早已经不见踪影。

今天一天的黑泽，怪怪的。这是安达的想法，不告而别本来就不是黑泽的作风，再加上LINE也是已读不回。这样的反常，让安达气馁地揉了揉头发。然后传来了信息音。

黑泽发来的话和昨天一模一样，“今天下班的话，一起回家吧。”

什么嘛？难道是之前比较忙忘记了回复。看到黑泽信息的安达随手发了一个OKAY的表情包回去，转身笑着投入了工作。

\---

今天的黑泽不太对劲，此时的安达已经很确定了。以往黑泽总会找着话题和自己交流，而今天的黑泽，不仅不怎么说话，就连自己给出的话题，也不怎么回应。在黑泽身边，好不容易已经放松的安达，瞬间像是回到了几个月前，他们还是不熟的同期时的感觉。

在安达还在惴惴不安的时候，黑泽突然说话了。

“能和安达交往的人，真幸福啊。”

“诶？”

“不管是约会，还是一起吃饭，或者是牵手，那个人都能成为你的第一次，不是吗？”黑泽说着回头对安达笑道，“我想，那个人一定会很高兴的。是我的话，就会高兴到不行。”

说完两人沉默着继续向前了几步。

之后黑泽的肩膀突然沉了下来，脚步也挺下列，像是做了什么重大决定。然后黑泽转身看向安达：“我今晚不会住在你家了。”

“诶，可是你的姐姐……”

“我无法忍受，再和你这样下去了。”又是一声叹气，王牌销售今晚的样子，大概是很多人都不曾见过的：“因为我，我其实喜欢你。”

大概一滴雨水落地的声音，现在在安达的心中都能炸出烟花吧。从黑泽的口中，清晰地说出来对他的喜爱。

“就在不久之前，我还以为自己只要在你身边，做个同期同事就好了。但是随着我们关系越来越近，我也就越来越贪心了。不管是作为同期也好，朋友也好，我都已经不能满足了。这是我第一次，这样的去喜欢一个人。”

黑泽说着上前两步，想要伸手抚摸一下安达的脸颊。就好像，想要延续昨天的梦境一样。但是突然想到今早回忆的安达，却不自觉地低下了头。

那样的低头，看起来，就像是拒绝。

黑泽的手，也再停顿后，最终放下了。“抱歉，你还是忘掉我说的话吧。我也会忘记的，无论如何，只是想把这份心情告诉你而已。很抱歉这么自私，下次见面时，就全部回复原样吧。”

\---

10月30日

今早起来，穿越并没有因为安达低沉的心情而停止。这似乎是他刚刚参加工作的某个晚上，他和黑泽一起参加和某个女社长的晚餐。很多内容安达记不清了，但是却记得，在晚宴上，黑泽帮他挡了酒，却也因为拒绝女社长的示好，而遭到了上司的白眼。

安达看着眼前因为醉酒而踉踉跄跄的身影，终于在黑泽差点摔倒的时候，上去接住了他。

“你还好吗？”看着躺在公园长椅上的黑泽，安达关心地问道。

“嗯。”黑泽说着，还想起身。却被安达稳稳扶着，“黑泽还是不要逞强了，躺一会儿吧。”

安达知道的，尽管自己有的时候也会吐槽黑泽太过帅气。但是他的成就，确实因为自己努力而实打实是的得到的。他会提前做好顾客的功课，也会替自己在酒桌上挡酒。这样的黑泽真的很厉害。

大概是安达有一次没有忍住，把心里想的话说了出来。低头一看，全是黑泽用复杂的眼神看着他的样子。那眼神中，有刚刚收到苛责的委屈，也有被人安慰到的欣慰，更有终于被人发现自己为所有事情而加倍努力的感动。这样的黑泽，和安达记忆中的王牌销售确实不太一样。想到这里，安达居然还小小的笑出了声。

“什么嘛，为什么要笑？”黑泽看着安达问道。

“没什么，只是想到一向完美的黑泽，也偶有这样脆弱的时候。这样子，也不错啊。”似乎是黑泽的错觉，这样的安达的笑容，就像是低空中的小太阳，触碰着温暖着他的内心。

“先别想这些了，先睡一会儿吧。”安达说道还伸出来一只手，轻轻放在了黑泽的胸口拍打。小时候自己怕黑，妈妈也是这样的安慰自己的。那这个有点黑的晚上，就让自己来安慰黑泽吧。

\---

睁开眼睛后，安达突然发现，原来这个七年前的小细节，早在时间中被自己遗忘了。但是却又因为时间的魔法，再一次回到了自己的记忆中。那是第一次，他和黑泽有了工作之前的接触。

这会是黑泽喜欢上自己的契机吗？安达无法确定，因为如果这是真的，那黑泽的喜欢，竟然持续了七年？

会有人，这么长时间，喜欢这同一个人，不求回报吗？

安达其实也想不明白，人可以在一个月的时间内爱上一个人吗？这样的爱，入门时间是不是有点太短。因为安达的魔力，他们两个人在过去的一个月的进度几乎赶上了过去七年内的总和，大概还要多五倍，不，五十倍的那种。

“一个月的了解就可以和黑泽七年的喜欢相比较吗？” 几乎一整天，安达的脑子里都在问自己同样的问题。

现在的黑泽从来没有给他说过任何逾越的话语，但是安达却记得在他穿越的日子中，那些他和黑泽‘已经在一起的日子’里，黑泽无意间对他的夸奖。“安达，真的超级善解人意的。”“只想听到安达的声音。可以的话，还想看到你的笑容。” “我想尽可能的去帮助你。”“安达在我心里，是特别的。”安达曾经觉得自己大概是幻想过度的原因也是因为在这个时间线上的黑泽，是绝对不会明目张胆地说出这些话的。

大概是害怕会为难自己。

“下次见面的话，就回到原来的样子吧。”

这是黑泽昨天晚上的话，但是原样又是什么样子。在这一个月内，如果不是因为在穿越的时候知道了自己以后和黑泽在了一起——是的，这句话现在说出来还是有些不可置信。但是随着和自己时间线的黑泽越来越靠近，那些穿越之后的画面，似乎变得越来越不违和了。就连感受到的心情，也越来越有了共鸣。

那些隐藏在安全距离之外的黑泽，被安达透过时间看到了边边角角。而现在的安达，更想去了解那个被时间魔法剧透的黑泽。就像是最连续剧却被卡在关键处的情节，那些预告在不知不觉中被放大了，每一个细节，都和黑泽有关。这样的黑泽，安达想要了解的更多。

今天的穿越，让安达明白，有一颗种子，可能黑泽心里种下了很久的时间。他不能确定黑泽是不是在七年前就喜欢上了他，因为即使是像他一样，时间过得相对缓慢的人来说，七年也是太久的时间了。可是真的回忆起来，似乎黑泽确实总是很关注自己的事情。那些有意无意送来的伴手礼，即使全员都会有，安达的那一份总是能恰到好处的给到他惊喜；虽说安达不是一个习惯左顾右盼的人，可是一周偶尔几次，总是能和黑泽有那么几次目光的交流；就连吃饭的时候，都能遇到在两个套餐中纠结，即使选择了猪排，却还是念念不忘炸鸡的时候，刚刚好好看到‘不太’能吃炸物的黑泽点了炸鸡来和他分享。时间是个宝藏，只是安达没想到，当自己回头看的时候，里面既然埋藏了那么多细节。

一旦那些蛛丝马迹在时间中被安达找回，就像是红线的一端被轻轻拽起，那些本来像埋藏在时间中的温柔，那些蛛丝马迹，就欢快的跳了起来。抖动掉因为时间而落下的灰，欢快地出现在安达面前。提醒着他‘有一个人，真心地喜欢着他’。

这个世界上，每天都有情侣互述着喜欢相互拥抱在一起；每天都有人大喊着喜欢把贵重的物品收入囊中；每天都有人心心念念着喜欢把宠物接回家。但是就在这样的世界上，每天都有厌恶彼此的情侣一拍两散；每天都有贵重的物品被放在角落独自落灰；每天都有可爱的宠物被人以各种理由扔出家门。

被喜欢很容易，被珍惜却很难。

黑泽克制却绵长的爱，让安达在人生的30年中，第一次体会到了，被人放在第一位珍惜的情感。而这样的珍惜，安达不想放开。如果可以，不想让黑泽再露出昨晚上那样的表情。他们喜欢上对方的时间，也许不对等。但是想珍惜对方的心情，确是相同的。

安达清想珍惜这个在人群中看到自己的黑泽优一。虽然，自己还处在被‘这样优秀的人’喜欢的震惊中，但是回过神来，他是开心的。这个时候的自己，大概能理解，在那场穿越的婚礼上，为什么大多时候在公共社交时习惯面无表情的自己，会笑得那么开心。和黑泽在一起的日子的开心，能被黑泽的温柔包裹的自己，也是开心的。

整个脑子全是黑泽，挥之不去。谁能想到，仅仅是一个月的回忆，就能让安达的脑子cpu过载。大概是因为，这些回忆里放着过载的感情。

想到这里，安达像是下来什么决定一般。他要去找黑泽。

浦部前辈似乎说了什么，但是现在的安达，哪有什么心思管这些事情。所有的回忆，有甜蜜的，害羞的，温暖的，甚至还有一些苦涩夹在其中。都伴随这安达奔跑时候呼吸的节奏，在身体内循环着。

‘要找到黑泽。’这是安达心中唯一的想法。

很久没有这样的奔跑过，安达都想不起来自己在上学的时候有没有因为体育测验而跑的这么努力过。就像从来都没有因为一个人，被占据了心绪。起伏不定，不知道说的是现在自己的胸腔，还是心情。

“黑泽！！！“

安达在天桥上看到了一直想找的人，还好终于找到你了。

回过头来的黑泽，带了一点点惊讶的表情，“怎么了，安达？“

“还好找到了你。”安达说着给自己留了一些喘息的机会。然后深吸一口气，既然想好了，就勇敢地去做吧。“抱歉。” 安达不由自主地说出了一个自己平时就很喜欢的词，“昨天，不对，一直以来，我都在逃避，也伤害了你。毕竟我们两个都是男的，做同期确实会轻松一些。”

“嗯，我知道了。”而现在的安达足以知道，此时的黑泽的笑容并不是因为他真的想笑。

“你先听我说！”难得正气的安达看着黑泽脸上掩饰的表情。沉默的黑泽，隐忍的黑泽，压抑的黑泽，那些都是在安达的穿越中很少出现过的黑泽。确切地说，在他们在一起后的时间线，安达再也没有见过像今晚一样患得患失的黑泽。在他们在一起后的黑泽，那耀眼于平日光芒五倍的黑泽，都是因为安达。想到这里，安达像是确定了什么似乎，继续说了下去。

“直到现在，想到黑泽你也喜欢我，还是会被吓到。但是回想起来我们在一起的时候，都是开心的。和你在一起很轻松，我甚至能想到了以后的日子会是什么样的。所以，其实我也有所期待。”安达努力整理着自己今天一天的想法。而对面黑泽的脸色就有意思的多了，从一开始的隐忍，到现在，似乎不太相信自己听到了什么的样子。

“不说这些有的没的了。我……”即使决定了要勇敢，真的到了告白的时候，还是有所停顿。‘但是我就是这样一个胆小的人啊’安达心里默默想着。只是所有的内向和沉默。却并没有在这一个阻挡住安达的勇敢和坚定。因为心里的那句话，大概，快要藏不住了吧。

“我……喜欢黑泽！”

黑泽脸上略有的迷茫，在这一刻彻底的转化成了震惊的表情。一时之间，像是被封印住了一样。留下了安达一个人，才断断续续想起来，自己竟然是在人群中大声告白了。之后涌出的不安，“抱歉回复晚了，但是这就是我的……”

话还没说完，就被黑泽拥入了一个温暖的怀抱。安达只有一瞬间的呆愣，黑泽似乎从来没有放纵过自己的不安，总是第一时间给他提供了最坚实的支持。而这一次，穿越的时间线和他们终于合二为一。

“这是真的吗？就算你以后想逃，我都不会放手了。”搂着他的肩膀的黑泽说道。

“哦”

“还‘哦’呢？”那语气中的撒娇，和公司Ace的黑泽判若两人。但是却和安达无数个记忆中的那个人，最终重合了。

一个深秋的拥抱，突然之间就有了意义。安达曾经走过东京的大街小巷，直到今天真实地感受到家的感觉；曾经在冬日的电暖被中无数次打滚，却在今天温柔地体会到了温暖的感觉；而过去有无数流淌过的时间，在今天也终于拥有了属于自己人生的第一个纪念日。

黑泽的温暖就在他的身边，他能从两人碰触的耳朵中猜到黑泽可能整张脸和耳朵都红了，能从黑泽颤抖的身体中感受到对方和自己一样的激动，也能从稳稳放在他肩膀的手上感受到对方和他一样珍惜现在的一分一秒。这一刻，即使以30岁处男自嘲的安达，也知道自己该做什了。

他回手环住了黑泽的腰，并在黑泽的手紧紧地搂住他的脖颈的时候露出了微笑。

【也许，我就是为了穿越时间和你在一起，才成为魔法使的吧】——安达清

FIN

一句话番外：  
今天穿越到了那个没有看到对象是谁的婚礼上，果然，另一个新郎就是黑泽。安达看着站在婚礼中央，看着黑泽笑得样子。还好，我没有再让你露出因为我而暗自神伤的表情。  
穿越一回到床上，猛然回神的安达。  
今天要穿什么？？？？

【时间万物都在相互奔赴的路上，候鸟飞过大陆，洋流穿越海洋，雨水历经循环。而爱，就是跨过时间的，相互奔赴。】

END


End file.
